


Understand

by Fangirl_1994



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Nightmares, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 17:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3419804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_1994/pseuds/Fangirl_1994
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Ginny have gone through a lot as people in life. After a couple of months of marriage, each of them will learn some things about the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Understand

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Harry Potter.

It had been a couple of months since Harry and I had gotten married. It was amazing getting to see him every day. We didn’t fight, we weren’t having problems, so life was good. We were heading to the store to get some things we need in our apartment. We needed food and some household items, like a bed set and a kitchen table. Harry wanted to go to this store but the items there were far too expensive. I tried to tell Harry this, but he said that it didn’t matter. We get to the store and start walking around. Harry kept pointing things out and I would say no. This stuff was way over any budget we had. Harry starts grabbing things that we didn’t need, like more lamps, small tables, and other things. I was getting worried that we wouldn’t have enough for food. I was trying to tell Harry this but he was ignoring me. I was getting very angry and fast. We head for the bed sets and we start looking. I was gravitating towards a nice small set that could fit in a budget, but Harry really wanted this amazing set that was way too much. “Check the prices, Harry. God! That bed set is far too expensive, we’re not going to have anything left to get the food with.” I yell at him. I wasn’t going to starve so Harry could have this overpriced bed set.  
Harry starts to laugh, which only make me even madder. “Ginny. We don’t have to worry about…” He stops and we look at each other. I slowly remember that I didn’t have to worry about money. Harry had money. “Ginny…”   
I shake my head and smile softly. “Sorry I forgot…”   
He takes me into his arms and kisses my head. “No Weasley will have to set a budget anymore. You all will be taken care of.”   
It was a couple weeks later, we were eating dinner. I was talking about certain meals my mum would make. Harry wasn’t much of a cook but I was. I had gotten some recipes from mum so I would have some meals to cook. I look up and see that Harry was wolfing his food down. I chuckle and shake my head. “Honestly Harry, you’re worse than Ron!” I tease him.   
“Well old habits die hard, I had to fight Dudley for meals all the time, you at least knew you were going to eat every day!” Harry retorts laughingly.   
My grin starts to fade. “You…. you didn’t get to eat every day?” I ask softly.   
Harry freezes up when he realizes what he said. “So, Ron and I have this big mission coming up soon and he is so excited for it. He says he is tired of desk work. He wants to be on the field.” He says and chuckles.   
I nod and chuckle softly. I look at his plate and frown. I want to tell him to pile on some more potatoes, but I know he would just get embarrassed about it. He tried to keep his old life to himself.   
The next day, I bought some eggs and helped decorate Vernon Dudley’s car.   
It was the next month and Harry and I were asleep. I was having my occurring nightmare of Tom Riddle telling me to kill, hurt, kill. Dream me would do as he said and I would hurt people who I was close with. I wake and sit up. I place my head in my hands. I hear Harry mumble something and look over at him. He was sweating and moving around. He looked like he was having a nightmare. I move over to him and shake him. He sits up in a rush and looks around. He frowns and looks at me. “Ginny?”   
“You looked like you were having a nightmare…” I say softly.   
He sighs and nods. “I was.” He moves his hand to the back of his head and rubs it. “Why were you up? Did I wake you?”   
“No… I was having a nightmare…” I say softly, looking down.   
He pulls me to him. “Maybe we should rethink that therapist that Hermione recommended….” He says softly.   
“I think that would be wise…”   
So that is how Thursday nights became Therapy Night. We would go out to dinner or to a pub after each session.   
We were sitting at a pub after one of our sessions. I was drinking some fire whiskey and Harry was sipping a butterbeer. “We should take to some Healers about learning about introducing these sessions. I know that therapy is still seen as muggle nonsense, but it could really help some wizards that won’t go see muggles.” I say to Harry.   
He nods. “I agree. If the Healers were the ones who did the therapy, people might actually go see them instead of holding it inside.”   
“I can still hear Tom Riddle murmuring in my ear.” I say softly. Harry turns to me. We each had private sessions. We weren’t ready for the other one to hear the horrible things in our minds. Harry takes my hand.   
“I dread about running after my mum, dad, Sirius, and Remus as they disappear behind the Veil in the Department of Mysteries. I don’t know if I wake from the terror or the regret about not making it through.” He whispers to me.   
I hug him tightly. We finish our drinks and go home. That night we hold each other closer than we have before and actually get some decent sleep. We know now that we will never be alone.


End file.
